Ash Ketchum's death
by Leone the Infernal
Summary: Ash is diagnosed a severe disease and he'll have to make a tough decision,being ripped apart between his hatred towards evil and his friends who are trying to convince him to save his life.A very sad,not so violent story.Not for children&Ashlovers.Review!


_**Ash Ketchum's death**_

_**WARNING !!!**_

**This story is ****not recommended**** for those**

**who feel any sympathy for Ash & co.,**

**those who can't stand ****violence ****and ****cruelty**

**those ****should not read**** this story because**

**it can produce a ****traumatic**** experience **

**The story starts when Ash & friends,after a lot of adventures decide to go back to Pallet,and spend Christmas there.They talked about so much trophies,prizes and badges that Ash has won.He was the most famous young Pokemon trainer at that time and everyone wanted to be like him.**

**While they were travelling,Ash felt pain in his stomach and had to stop.**

**˝Are you OK?˝,asked Misty and Brock. **

**˝I'm fine˝,he said,but he lied.He thought the pain was because he hasn't eaten for a long time But,after 2-3 hours he was disoriented,felt a slight dizziness and finally ****collapsed.They rushed to help him and managed to find someone to take him to the Pallet City Hospital Doctors could not tell what's with him,until they ran a kidney test,just for check.They didn't think that kidney biopsy will reveal anything.**

**But,when the test came,shock and fright could be read from the faces of Misty,Brock,Delia and Prof. Oak:Ash had a kidney cancer which was destroying him.That meant only one thing:he needs a new kidney.Delia immediately wanted to give her kidney. When her kidneys were tested,doctors told her a sad news:she couldn't give her kidney because she had kidney stones,and Ash needs a healthy kidney.Everyone thought that Ash will die. But,after a few hours Delia said the name of Ash's father:Giovanni. The reason she kept it as a secret was that she knew what he is. ˝The boss of ****TR**** is Ash's father???˝,everyone was shocked by the news.**

**˝I had to keep it as a secret because Ash and I would be in danger.˝**

**Meanwhile,Jesse and James were listening below the window.˝You know what this means,James? Yes,we'll tell the Boss what happened! I wonder what he'll say about dis!!˝, Meowth replied. At the ****TRHQ****:˝Boss,we've found that pest in the hospital. He has a kidney cancer. His mother claims you're his father,his name is Ash Ketchum.˝ ˝So,it is my son that is bothering you,his mother and I separated shortly after he was born.I didn't know that he's such a good Pokemon trainer.˝˝What are you going to do?˝,asked 3 ****Rockets**** in surprise. ˝Do not approach them until I tell you to do so.˝,he sounded seriously. ˝All right,we'll spy on them for now.˝,said the 3 ****Rockets.**** In the hospital Ash got awake and found out the sad news.˝So the person I'm depending on is my dad,the boss of ****Team Rocket**

**˝Why,God,why is life so unfair???˝,said Ash almost crying.If he had more time,he could search for distant relatives but he needed a kidney now. Pikachu sobbed with Ash constantly as he anticipated his soon death.˝There is no other way.We must ask Giovanni to donate Ash his kidney.˝,said Delia.They got a police escort because Giovanni is a very dangerous man.While walking towards ****TRHQ****,they were stopped by Jesse,James & Meowth.˝Stop it right there! We've got orders from the Boss to contact you.No police allowed! The rest of you twerps come with us.˝When they came to Giovanni,Misty jumped to attack him,but Delia managed to stop her. ˝Oh,Delia,it's been a long time.I wonder how did you get the courage to show up.So,what brings you here?˝,asked Giovanni. ˝Ash is ill,Giovanni,he needs a new kidney.˝ Delia sounded desperately. ˝What makes you think I'll give it to him?˝ ˝You left him when he was a baby and did not care about him.You could do at least one good thing in your life,give my son a kidney. He is my son but he has been interfering with my plans and I should eliminate him.But I'll give him the kidney under one condition: he must join us after the treatment is over.˝ Silence and shock came into the room. ˝He'll never join TR.˝,said Misty,Brock & Prof. Oak.˝But,this is his only chance to survive.˝,whimpered Delia.After they thought about it for a minute,they announced: ˝We will tell Ash about the proposition.˝ Fine,let me know did he agree.˝Giovanni's plan was going well.**

**At the hospital Ash and Pikachu were waiting for a solution.˝Ash,Giovanni is willing to donate.But,there is a catch.˝,said Brock. ˝What catch?˝Ash was worried by the looks on their faces. ˝You'll have to join ****TR**** after the treatment. What!?!? I would never join that evil organization,I would rather die!˝,he said angrily ˝I've got an idea ! Ash could say yes to the proposition and later he could escape.˝,Misty said excitedly.So,they phoned Giovanni that Ash agrees and have arranged the surgery.Giovanni masked himself as an anonymous donator.The surgery went well and after two weeks he went to the ****TRHQ**** and 'joined' ****Team Rocket****.At the ****TRHQ**** ˝We've got a new member,Ash Ketchum!˝,Jesse,James&Meowth sounded very happy and imagined him in a ****TR**** uniform. Ash entered the stage in a white ****TR ****uniform and bowed to the audience.˝I swear that I'll be a devoted ****Team Rocket**** member for the rest of my life.˝said Ash,he was pretending so well nobody thought he was acting. At the official welcoming ceremony Ash acted well and Giovanni thought that he really likes ****TR****.But,after that Ash ran away and everyone was convinced that Giovanni has been fooled. As soon as he heard Ash escaped Giovanni dialed Ketchum's phone number.˝Did you really think you can fool me?!˝,Giovanni shouted enraged. Delia said:˝He'll never join you because he's not evil like you!˝ ˝I've put a little device into the kidney.If I press the button,the kidney will explode and Ash will die.I was hoping I would not have to use it but you leave me no choice.I give him 20 minutes to show up or I'll kill him.˝ ˝You monster!!! How could you?!˝,Delia cried realizing that her son is in great danger. The others heard the talk so everyone was shocked and worried about Ash. Ash knew,if he wants to live,he must join ****TR****. Ash, you must go,it's for your own good,we know you will never forget us. ˝I don't wanna go,I can't be a part of his organization.I don't wanna leave you.˝Ash said crying,while his world was falling apart.˝But,you must.Your life is the most important thing for me.I will always remember you as a good boy.Go,Ash !˝,sobbed Delia loudly.Misty,Brock & Prof. Oak felt terrible as they knew Ash has to leave.**

**He left them sobbing,and walked into a cold and snowy winter night.He planned to stun his father with Pikachu's shock and then smash the remote,though he knew that plan could fail.He was deeply worried about his mom and friends,he feared for their lives because Giovanni might kill them after this meeting.But,the worst thing would be if he is forced to fight them as a new ****TR**** member.Because of that he was decisive in putting his plans to an end. But,infront the ****TRHQ ****Giovanni appeared like out of nowhere and said:˝So,you've come prepared to become a full-pledged ****Team Rocket**** member. This is a great organization.Maybe you'll become the Boss in a few years.˝ ˝I'm not going to become a member !˝,screamed Ash and called Pikachu.Pikachu,Thunderstrike!!˝,Ash sreamed out the attack.Lightning bolts fried everything around,but,Giovanni dodged the attack. ˝Ash,you're so stubborn that you leave me no choice.˝Giovanni picked up the remote from the floor.Then Pikachu leapt on Giovanni,trying to knock the remote from his hand.But he swung a punch on Pikachu and knocked him out.Ash was now,frightened to death begging Giovanni not to kill him.**

**˝No,father,redeem yourself and start a new life,don't do it !!˝ **

**˝Ash,you've refused me twice and I,although reluctantly have to kill you.You've interfered in my plans so many times.I have to do it.˝said Giovanni and pressed the button.Blood started gushing out of entrails and Ash fell down and tried to creep to Giovanni.His last words were:**

**˝****W-WHY,DAD,WHY?!!****˝**

**Ash soon bled to death,and Pikachu lost him forever.After Giovanni stole all his Pokemon he walked away from him.Tomorrow,in the newspapers was written:˝Ash Ketchum,a young Pokemon trainer was found dead at the main square!˝When Delia,Misty,Brock and Prof. Oak read the news they cried loudly,having realized that Giovanni killed him.Even Gary,when he heard that his rival has been killed monstrously,mourned his death.At the funeral was everyone who knew Ash,including some Gym-leaders,all officials of the city and a lot of common people ****who were shocked by his death;someone said:˝Who could have done such an atrocity,****who could have killed a boy who was pure good and had nothing evil in his soul??˝**

**On his grave was written:**

**_Here lies a true friend to everyone,a true fighter for justice,a true trainer of Pokemon,a true hero, a true representative of good,our fellow citizen Ash Ketchum. _**

**_We will always remember you,Ash.A part of your spirit will always be with us._**

**_Rest in peace._**

**On the grave were names of all who mourned his too early death.**

**But there were some who did not mourn his death.That were Jesse,James and Meowth who were gloting over his death:˝He betrayed us,he has paid the cost.˝,Jesse said.˝If he had joined us,he would have been alive now.˝added James.˝No one messes with us,we finally got rid of dat pest.˝finished Meowth.After that no one dared to challenge the power of ****TR****.Giovanni succeeded in defeating his son,the greatest danger to ****Team****Rocket**** and no one tried to stop him after that.Jesse,James and Meowth got their deserved vacation because of their merits and were promoted to the highest rank below Giovanni's,the Regional Chief Officers.**


End file.
